1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to transmission lines, and more particularly, it pertains to transmission line circuitry which is used to simultaneously conduct both high frequency signals and low frequency power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many communication systems information gathered at one location in the system and transferred to another location requires that power to operate equipment at the second location must be also transferred between the same two locations. In most of these prior art systems one set of wires or cables is used to carry the information between locations and another set of wires or cables is used to carry the power required. This dual set of cables causes the system to be relatively bulky and expensive. There have been attempts to combine the information signal system and the power distribution system into a single system by transmitting information signals which include relatively large values of voltage and current. At the receiving end of the communication system these information signals are used to provide information and also to provide limited amounts of power to operate equipment which may be used at the receiving end of the transmission line. However, the generators and amplifiers required to develop and transmit these power information signals are expensive so that such a system is not practical for anything except low power applications using relatively short lengths of transmission lines.